percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Alone (Written for the March 2013 contest)
Written for the March 2013 Contest. This is my first time doing a contest, so let me know how this is, OK? Please give me constructive critism. Arigatou Domo. User blog:Daughter of Poseidon118/Announcing the Contest Winner and the March Contest! Characters Tetsuo Kurosawa - XTaitoxShionx Nico Di Angelo- Rick Riordan Hermes Campers- XTaitoxShion (mentioned) Alone (Summary) It didn't matter what one said. People were always going to be alone at one point or another. Alone (One-Shot) Alone What does it mean to be alone? Does it mean without friends? Without hope in humanity? Neither, actually, and Tetsuo knows. To be by one's self, it just means without any one being by your side at that particular moment. Being alone doesn't mean you're abandoned or anything. It just means that at the moment, no one you can socialize with is near you. So why are those brats in the Hermes Cabin complaining about how they “don't have anyone who cares” for them left? Do they truly not realize that Chiron is right there, by their side, overlooking their training? That they might have brothers and sisters who they will learn to love? ...Idiotic fools. Tetsuo thought as he watched the Hermes cabin practice from a distance. Of course, he understood why they would feel that way. Those children in the Hermes cabin called Demigods were absolutely despicable. They had no order about themselves. The Cabin was a mess and reeks of day-old pizza. There was a time in Tetsuo's life where he was alone. That time where his father worked hard everyday to provide for his son. Being alone, by one's self, was not fun. It can drive someone crazy. But, it also grows one being. Perhaps you could consider Tetsuo alone now. He was, after all, the only person in the Nyx cabin. Tetsuo rarely associated himself with the other campers. And it is fine if he's alone. Because he is used to it. “The best part,” Tetsuo mumbled. “Of being alone, you insolent bakas, is the fact that no one bothers or distracts you. That no one is there to drag you down.” “...Hello,” A man's voice said from behind the fifteen year old. Tetsuo scowled. Who was this person to talk to him? The man walked forward until he stood side-by-side with the boy. The main had oily colored skin along with black hair. He wore an oversized pilot's jacket and jeans. It was easy to recognize this man. “Nico Di Angelo.” Tetsuo greeted. This was the Son of Hades Nico. Tetsuo could scowl if he weren't in Nico's presence; this man looked like a bum. He was not impressed. “You know, I've heard about you.” Nico said, turning towards Tetsuo. “You're Tetsuo, right?” The boy nodded. If you've heard about me, what is the point in saying “right”? Tetsuo thought cautiously. He could see Nico out of the corner of his eye, as most of his attention was on the Hermes Campers. “Yeah, I knew it. You're that lone camper in Nyx. I've heard you have one heck of a brain.” Tetsuo said nothing as Nico paused. “...Oh, I get it.” Nico said after a moment of silence. His statement intrerested the fifteen year old. “You get what?” Tetsuo challenged. “You're like a know-it-all; you don't mess with people you think are below you.” Nico explained, running a hand through his hair. “So what if I am?” “Well...I think that's pretty bad. I was once like you- well, without the brains.” “And?” This conversation was pretty boring, now. Tetsuo stifled a yawn. “I was mad at Percy Jackson for letting my sister die. I ran away from here, but I had no where to go. When I finally forgave Percy, I still didn't come back. I didn't belong here- I'm a son of Hades, I don't belong anywhere.” Nico said, looking back at the Hermes campers. Tetsuo noted when one of them performed a technique wrong. Even though it was Archery, Tetsuo still knew what the proper technique was, even if he couldn't perform it. “Is there a life lesson to be learned from this?” Tetsuo stated quickly with a sharp tone. “Because if there is, it does not involve me.” Nico let a small smile play out on his face. “You don't belong here.” Nico said quietly. “Like me, you don't belong here.” “And we're still at this camp and surviving, aren't we?” It was a bored tone that said this, with sarcasm dipped along the edges. Nico nodded. “Yeah, you're right. We're still surviving. But we're alone in this world.” Nico said. Tetsuo glared at the poor fool of a 23-year-old. “Are you serious?” Tetsuo said disbelievingly. “We are in a world populated with just over 7 billion people and you dare say we are alone?” Nico nodded. “Do you not understand that being alone is just a temporary thing? That we can never be alone in “not belonging”? Your sentence just made no more sense than one about Elmo and Spongebob having a baby.” “So does that mean that we aren't alone, Tetsuo?” Nico questioned. “Because a few minutes ago, I heard you say that you were alone.” “I didn't say it.” Tetsuo replied. “I said the best part of being alone is not having anyone drag you down.” Nico raised his index finger. “Ah, but you implied that you have been alone in this world before?” Nico tried to corner the boy. Tetsuo raised an eyebrow. “How do you know I'm speaking from experience? I have watched television before and there have been plenty of shows where the protagonist is alone with no one to drag him down; gets rid of the conflict quicker.” Tetsuo said. Nico nodded. “You got me there.” He said with a small smile. “But you know the worst part of being alone?” Tetsuo perked up his ears. “Of course I know, you insolent fool.” Tetsuo had lost all respect for the man named Nico Di Angelo. Calling him a fool was no problem now. Nico looked at Tetsuo oddly but continued anyways. “When you're alone, you don't really have anyone to back you up when you're in trouble. Like, for say, you are fighting a monster and you suck at archery. By yourself you'd be dead, but in a group you'd have others to support you.” Nico explained. “Am I supposed to take those words to heart?” Tetsuo said, hating the company he has. Nico shrugged. “You can forget about them for all I care.” He turned to Tetsuo and looked him dead in the eye. Tetsuo scowled and with a look of malice he said quickly and coldly: “Get the Hell out of my face, Ghost King.” Nico nodded. “Of course,” He said before disappearing in the Shadows. Tetsuo scowled. I don't need anyone, that fool needs to learn. He thought. He was alone again. By himself. But for how long? Did it matter? No matter what, at some point or another, Tetsuo was going to be alone. Category:Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki Contest Category:XTaitoxShionx